


Pledging of a sword

by Harriet_feathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Game of Thrones References, Knight, M/M, Otabek is a knight, Yuri is a prince, name day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet_feathers/pseuds/Harriet_feathers
Summary: It's Yuri's 16th name day, and he is presented with a pleasant surprise.





	

“Wake up Yuri! It’s a special day today!” Phichit hummed as he opened the curtains, letting light into the once dark room. Yurio groaned, slinging an arm over his face as he tried to go back to sleep once more. He didn’t want to wake up! The sun was just starting to rise. 

“Prince Yuri, you have to get up. It’s your grandfather’s orders. Many people want to see the prince on his name day!” the servant cheerily said as he went to Yuri’s large closet and he started to try and find something perfect for the prince to wear. There was an array of colors that the beloved prince could wear but Phichit felt like that Yuri would look the best wearing all white. It showed that the prince was pure, it almost made him look like a fairy as well. While the prince may have hated it, many people of the kingdom said he looked like a fairy when he was adorned in all white, his beautiful green eyes and shoulder length blond hair might have not helped either.   
Once Phichit found the pure white tunic embroidered with gold thread he soon found the pants to go with it and a nice gold colored cape to accent the white and the prince’s hair. 

“I have already made a bath for you too.” The servant told Yuri as he got up from bed and he started to undress. Phichit has seen the younger prince in nothing at all but he still averted his gaze for the comfort of the soon to be king. Yuri got into the water and once Phichit set his clothes on the bed the servant came over and he started to help the prince get clean. He grabbed lavender oil and he slowly started to wash the prince’s hair, he got a comb and slowly combed all of the tangles out. When Yurio was all cleaned up Phichit handed him a towel, once he was dry the servant helped Yuri dress. 

“You look amazing! Just perfect for your 16th name day.” Phichit hummed as he over looked Yuri with a pleased smile. But Yuri just felt tired and he wanted to get this whole day over with.   
\---------------------------  
He was still a bit sleepy as he watched people present him with things, his green eyes having to look upon every lord, merchant and even pheasant who wanted to present him with a present for his special day. For today in this joyous and wonderful kingdom is was the prince's name day, he wasn't that old, just 16 years but he was surprised that no other kingdom or lordships have presented Yuri with a possible wife yet. He was in the prime age for marriage. Yuri sat in his throne with a disinterested gaze, his legs spread in an unruly way but of course no one was going to tell the prince to sit proper. 

"Here sir! A perfect string of pearls to compliment your perfection in every single way." The lord told as he climbed the steps and he got to one knee, how the old lord did that was beyond him. One of Yuri's servants then came by and grabbed the gift, putting it along with the others. The stuff he was getting was just going to make him look even more like a fairy! Who gave pearls to a prince? 

"Thank you." Yuri muttered as he pushed his shoulder length golden hair out of his face, but it just covered his view once more. Yuri somewhat liked his gifts but this wasn’t exactly about him per se, this was the art of lords trying best each other. This was to show wealth and dominance. A string of pearls, a collection of incense from some far away land, a tiger skin. Yuri knew the tricks. He also knew they were all trying to get on the good side of the king, or also known as his grandfather. King Nikolai Plisetsky was a very good king, but he was protective of his people and his grandson, so for a lord to be on the man’s good side was beneficial. 

More gifts were given and Yuri accepted them with a feigned smile and an empty ‘thank you’. He just wanted to retreat to his bed or maybe even go and spend some time with his grandfather. The spoiled prince soon found himself dozing until a door opened and there was the sound a horses hooves on the nice castle floor. Yuri opened his green eyes and he watched as a man came in one a large black horse. It was a bit much but Yuri felt like laughing just a bit. The person on the horse had dark, worn armor on and it held a sigil that wasn’t familiar to Yuri. He dark knight then stopped the horse, he slid off of the saddle and to the ground with a loud slam, and then the armored man started to walk up to Yuri. He easily walked up the few steps and he stopped, he took the dark colored helm off and Yuri felt his breath hitch as he looked upon the gorgeous knight. 

“Prince Yuri of house Plisetsky?” The brown haired man asked softly, he set his helmet down and then he grabbed the handle of his sword, pulling the blade slowly out of the sheath as he got down to one knee. The mysterious dark knight then presented the sword to the prince with a bowed head. The sword this man presented to Yuri had scratches and it showed that this sword has been used in many sword fights. Yuri even bet it has sliced through someone before, but the dark clean blade gave him even more chance to imagine what has been done with it. 

“My name is Otabek Altin, your grandfather, the king helped protect my home country from invaders. We may have never been able to repay him but I hope this helps. I, Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan pledge my sword and my life to you.” The man told as he kept his head bowed.   
Yuri gazed upon the man in front of himself and then he looked away for just a second. This man wanted to be his protector, his guardian. He had no idea what to say back. It was an uncomfortable amount of silence until Otabek glanced up at him, his brown eyes filled with knowledge of war and death stared into Yuri’s green eyes of innocence and arrogance. 

This was the one present that left Yuri absolutely dumb founded and breathless. 

Otabek then cleared his throat and he gave a slight nod, a look of what seemed to be embarrassment on his face but he was doing very well to mask it. 

“I am sorry my sweet prince. I-I may have come on too strong.” He muttered. Yuri blushed just slightly, he may have been called ‘sweet prince’ by many other people, but it sounded perfect coming out of the knight’s mouth. 

“No. wait!” Yuri finally said as he stood up, coming close to the tall knight. Their eyes connecting once more in a way that sill left Yuri breathless. Those eyes could drive a man insane. 

“I. I accept your offer of… you being my knight.” Yuri felt almost weak saying it but this man was pledging his life to protect him! Yuri watched as Otabek bowed and then he sheathed his long, dark sword once again. 

“It will be my honor to serve you Prince Yuri.”


End file.
